Uncertainty Outtakes
by Caketin3336
Summary: Stories within the story, Uncertainty. With events that were briefly mentioned in Uncertainty, in greater detail.


**The Whole Reason Everything Started**

Carlisle's POV

I'd left the girls on their own again, the third time this week. They began to get suspicious, but sooner or later Alice would find out when I made the decision final.

Holding my hand, was the most beautiful woman I had ever met. Her quiet laugh was music to my ears. I took a chance to look into that face of hers again. Her golden eyes were so deep and full of love and compassion as she talked about the two men she lived with, Emmett and Edward. She looked on them as her sons, like my relationship with Alice and Bella. I had the desire to kiss those firm, pink lips of hers. Her face was smooth and like a rock, as was mine.

As fragile as she looked, she was just as strong as me.

We were walking along the river, hand-in-hand. Walking at human pace, as there were others nearby.

I had known Esme for about fifty years. We had met in Alaska, as we both were friends with the Denali clan, vegetarians, like us. We became good friends and when we parted ways, we left with each others addresses and remained in conctact ever since.

Five months ago, me and my clan moved to Forks because Bella was changed, and once it was safe enough for her to be moved, we did. I could smell the scent of vampires in the air and so I followed it, and it led to this great house, with a wall of glass. I could tell, by the waft of scent in the air, that this coven didn't drink blood of humans, like us. It never occured to me then that it was Esme and her coven here, I never joined the dots, the address she gave me and the small town I was moving to.

_I plucked up the courage to knock on the door, and see who would be our new neighbours, and was delighted to see the beautiful face of Esme. When she realised it was me, she shot a beaming smile at me and wrapped her arms around me. 'Carlisle! What a great surprise it is to see you here! Come in, come in,' she ushered._

_'What are you doing here!' she asked me as we sat down in the front room._

_'Well, my clan and I have moved to Forks.'_

_'Really! That's fantastic! We'll be able to see each other all of the time!'_

And we did. ALL of the time! After a short period of time, a couple of weeks, we discovered our feelings for each other, which I think were always there, just hidden began to see even more of each other. I was juggling work, the girls and Esme.

We wanted to keep it a secret because Bella was still upset and going through a rough patch. Jacob Black was the cause of this. Unfortunately he had left and not spoken to her since. This made it difficult for me to tell her I had found love, when she had lost hers, not evening mentioning she was a newborn, making her even more sensitive.

As we were walking along the river, Esme and I were talking about our future together. I had never felt anything towards abnyone like what I felt for Esme. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with her, and she told me the same, which was the truth.

'Well I think that we should be more serious. What do you think?' Esme asked me in that beautiful voice of hers.

'Yes. But how? You mean tell the others?'

'Well yes. But I was thinking of something else too.'

'And what might that be?' I asked her as I stopped to look in her face to see what she was hiding.

'How about you move in with me?' she suggested with a smile on her face.

'That would be amazing Esme, but what about Bella and Alice?' I asked frowning as I was thinking.

'Well they would move in with us, obviously Carlisle sweetheart!' she laughed. She stroked the palm of her hand against my cheek before starting to walk again.

'That sounds fantastic Esme. I think Bella will take the news well, she is getting better by the day. Maybe spending time with more vampires will do her good. I know Emmett, Rose and Edward will make Alice and Bella feel at home.'

'Yes. They definitely will. Maybe Edward might like Alice or Bella. I worry about him. He needs someone in his life. I just don't think he's happy,' she frowned thinking about Edward, who was like her son.

'Well from what I've heard from him, I don't think Alice will like him in that way, more as a brother or best friend. But maybe Bella might. In time though Esme,' I smiled at her as she was beaming in glee. She really was the most wonderful woman I had ever met.

'How about we go to dinner this Saturday to tell the others about our news. If Bella does not feel ready yet, we can wait, but at least people will know,' Esme smiled.

'I think she will be ready. As I said, she is a lot better. Dinner sounds great, shall we go to the Italian downtown, they are ever so frienddly there. Of course, I don't know what the food is like there, but we won't be eating there anyway!'

Esme laughed. 'No. Okay well I shall meet you at 7.30. Bring Alice and Bella, and I'll bring all of my family too. I can't wait Carlisle.'

'Me neither sweetheart. But unfortunately I have to go now. I shall see you Saturday.' I stooped down to kiss Esme, a small peck on the lips. We had ended up in the car park and we had stopped outside my car. After saying goodbye to Esme and watching her drive off, I climbed into my car and drove home.

As soon as I stepped foot inside of my house, Alice was there waiting, asking questions. I explained everything to her, expecting this from her anyway, and asked her not to mention anything to Bells, I wanted to tell her myself, when Esme was there with me. She would have to wait until Saturday.

Alice hugged me and said, 'oh Carlisle, I'm so happy for you!'

'Thankyou Alice. She's beautiful. She's just absolutely perfect.'

**Yeah so this is one little story of it. The next chapter will be when Edward first saw Bella at school.**

**I don't really like this one, but it might just be because it's weird writing about Carlisle and Esme, I never write about them, and I only read some stories about them. But I hope it wasn't that bad. **

**Review if you want, don't if you don't. **

**Caketin3336 xx**


End file.
